Mine
The Mine is one of the stages in Mighty No. 9. Seismic is the boss of this stage. This stage is located in Wyoming. Background Call's Explanation "We have lost contact with Mighty No. 4 'Seismic'. This mine was his last known location." Bat's Advice "Batt (...alion to...) HQ, over. Can you (..hear...) me, over? What in (...hell is happen...) ing in this (shit) hole?!" Enemies *Boom Hopper *Combroid-Riot *Klift *Propellifter *Quarry *Twin Mixer *Seismic (Boss) Boss Battle Attack 1: Seismic changes his legs reminiscent to a wheeled machine and dashes towards Beck twice. Beck can avoid it by jumping as he passes. Mic can only be damaged from behind as he has a shield up in front of him as he dashes. Attack 2: Seismic changes his arms to drills and shoots them towards Beck one by one. Beck has to be constantly moving to avoid them as they slam to the opposite wall, but Beck can't touch Mic's arms as he will still take damage. Attack 3: Seismic jumps to a great height and reduces the battle area. Beck can only damage the falling debris in one hit with Battalion's form or in multiple hits in anything else. If Seismic is below half health, undestroyable pillars will fall instead. Getting under of them as they land will guarantee an instant death to Beck. In-Stage Bonuses and Map * Amazing - As you progress through the level, there is an area where there will be a platform, and there will be 3 recovery Xel inside of a small gap. Without touching the ground beneath, you must dash through the gap and get the 3 recovery Xel. * Sprinter - After amazing bonus,you have to drop down without grabbing on to the wall, and quickly jump over to the right at the bottom to get this. * Sprinter - After the drill cut-scene, the check point starts after you jump down to the hole. Note: If you have ReXelection: Battalion or Variation Code: Battalion, you can follow the white line on the map below to get this sprinter easier. However, Ray is harder than Beck when follow this line because you must shoot accurately through the small gap in short time. * Sprinter - Right after the previous Sprinter. Using quick fall by pressing down + dash at the same time in midair and you'll descend fast enough for a Sprinter. * Sprinter - From the beginning of the segment where you're chased by the giant drill, up until the point where you drop from a platform after a room of electric walls and floors. * Sprinter - Right after that, you'll be chased again, and have to shoot a bunch of crates to clear the path. The Sprinter point is at the end of this section. Ranking Grading targets * Clear Time: 5:00 * Kills: 45 * Combo: 5 Rank Requirements * S Rank: 66,500 points * A Rank: 37,250 points * B Rank: 26,250 points * C Rank: 12,500 points For information, please visit this. Music Trivia Category:Locations Category:Stages